Of Mutants and Men
by MotherOfStories
Summary: AU X-Men with OFCs that mixes the movies and some of tthe comics, as well as my own twists. Mary-Sueness and ooc stuff may occur, so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Groggily, Kendra went to the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she did so. She blinked, then smiled at who it was. "Hey Ororo, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could cover for me in the Danger Room today. Scott and I are being sent on a scouting mission and I don't anticipate we'll be back before tonight "

"Me? But I'm still a student."

Ororo smiled. "Not for much longer. Besides, you're the only one I trust aside from Jean and the Professor, but they're both busy."

Considering that, Kendra nodded. "I'll do it."

"You're the best." Ororo hugged her. "Next girl's night is on me."

Kendra smiled, hugging her in return. "Sounds like a plan. I'll pass it on to Jean when I see her." She watched her friend disappear down the hall, then shut her door. Changing into her royal blue bathing suit with turquoise flowers, she grabbed a towel and slipped on some flip-flops before heading out to the pool. After her routine morning swim she rinsed off, then returned to her room to change clothes. Once in jeans and a t-shirt, she gathered up her her school supplies and went down to breakfast.

The day passed as it usually did with classes and helping Jean in the medwing, but when Kendra stepped through the doors of the Danger Room, she was the teacher. Organizing the group of her peers so that at least one older student was with the younger or less experienced to help them learn. Dense foliage made visibility difficult, but with careful tactics they defeated every foe that crossed their paths.

"Simulation complete." The cool, automated voice of the computer announced.

After exchanging high fives, Kendra gave them words of encouragement as they headed out the door. Kendra went to the medwing to help out Jean, only to find she wasn't there and found a note on the corkboard in their break room:

 _Getting more food for our stash, bbs!_

Kendra smiled and made herself at home, reading over some of her homework while she waited, jotting down notes now and then. A light tap on the door frame made her look up. "Hello, Professor."

He gave her a smile. "Hello, Kendra. I hear you did very well substituting for Ororo today."

"I learned from good teachers how to be one myself."

"Fair point." He chuckled.

Jean returned with bags of goodies and Kendra helped her put them away. The Professor politely excused himself, going down the hall to use Cerebro as they worked. Jean elbowed Kendra when they were done. "Go on and ask if you can join him. I'll be here when you get back."

Kendra knew better than to argue, so she went down the hall as well and found him waiting for her. They didn't say anything to each other, simply going in together and the door closed behind them. She'd seen him use his powers before with Cerebro to magnify them, but each time was uniquely beautiful. The only rule of being able to join was not to move during the entire session, therefore fidgety students weren't allowed inside for their own safety. When the session was over, they left as quietly as they entered.

"Thank you for joining me, Kendra. I often forget how lonely it gets in there."

She nodded, knowing how it felt to be alone. Before she could say anything, the elevator door whooshed open. Ororo and Scott came out, pushing a gurney with an unconscious man on it. Behind them followed a girl about Kendra's age, sporting a small cut on her face.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked, nervously peeking out from her curtain of brown hair.

Kendra gave her a kindly smile. "Let's get him inside the medwing and find out."

Jean joined them when they brought the man in and Kendra put on gloves as Storm recounted what had happened. Jean looked amazed as she pulleed off the bloody makeshift bandages to find no wounds underneath. "He must have very fast healing abilities because he shows no signs of physcal or menal trauma."

"I wish I could say the same." Ororo muttered, wincing as Kendra treated some minor abrasions on her arm where shrapnel had been sharp enough to slice through her suit.

"So he's going to be fine?" The girl asked, looking relieved.

Kendra nodded as she got more antisceptic to treat the new girl, who looked at her warily. "It's okay, this only stings a little."

"I'm not worried about that. People get hurt when they touch me."

"Don't worry, these gloves were designed to protect the wearer from another's powers."

"A-alright. Sounds like I'll need some of those."

Kendra nodded, dabbing the disinfectant on the girl's cut. "I'm Kendra, by the way."

"I'm Rogue. This is gonna sound stupid, but where am I?"

"Nice to met you, Rogue. And that's hardly a stupid question. You're in Manchester, New York and this is Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, but is often affectionately called Mutant High by some of the students here. This is the place where we can learn how to control their powers." Kendra smiled kindly. "That ought to heal right up. Now, let's see about getting you a room. It's late and the best way to recover is a good night's sleep."

"There's one down your hall by Wyn's room." Ororo volunteered, heading out with a yawn.

Rogue looked confused. "Who's Wyn?"

"Eowyn, a mutual friend of ours. I'm sure you'll like her when you meet her. I'm all finished if you're ready to go." She noticed Rogue's eyes lingering on the unconcious man. "You can check on your friend in the morning."

Rogue nodded and followed her out of the medwing, putting her hands in her pockets. "I dunno if I'd call him my friend, I barely know him. I uh...actually stowed aboard his trailer he was towing, but he caught me and brought me into his truck instead of leaving me on the side of the road. Granted I kinda saved his life, which I shamelessly used as leverage, but I got the feeling he let me do that. Why would he do that?"

Kendra shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but maybe he saw that you needed help and decided to let you come along."

"Maybe. He was really nice to me." Rogue blushed just noticeably under her hair.

Kendra chuckled softly. "Sounds like you have a bit of a crush, mate. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Rogue blushed more. "Thanks, I really don't think I have a chance with any man with my...powers."

"You might, you never know. We mutants are diverse in our powers from physical to mental because of the mutant or X-gene that makes us different from other people. Sometimes it's both."

"Is yours both?" Rogue glanced at Kendra's dark blue hair.

Kendra shook her head. "Mine's considered a mild X-gene mutation. There are some like Hank McCoy whose physical apparance changed drastically from the time he was younger because of his powers. Just so you're not surprised when you meet him, he's a blue furry beast."

Rogue blinked. "He sounds scary."

"He's actually really nice. He teaches science here when he's not at the Capitol representing the mutants." She paused at a door. "Here we are, if you need anything my room is the one on the end and Wyn is right next door on your right."

"Thanks, Kendra. Do you think you could tell me more about being a mutant?"

"You'll learn more in class, but I can touch on some of the basics. The X-gene usually becomes active before and during or shortly after puberty, but if it remains dormant passed adulthood they don't become a mutant, passing on the gene to their children who are more likely to have it manifest."

Rogue nodded slowly, taking all of the information in. "Have you ever heard of a mutant stop beng one and live a normal life?"

"Plenty of mutants live normal lives because they have smaller, less noticeable powers to the masses unlike the students here, but I haven't heard of a mutant stop being a mutant."

"Thanks, Kendra." Rogue yawned. "Good night."

"Good night, Rogue." Kendra went to her room and fell asleep the moment she was in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The lake in the gardens of the school was as serene as the rest of the vegetation around it, perfect for long walks, a place to read outside of the library, or to go swimming during the summer. Today however, it had been reserved for Eowyn's surprise birthday party and Ororo made sure the weather stayed nice as Kendra and Jean decorated, Rogue shyly putting in her opinion once in a while. She'd come a long way since her arrival a week ago and everyone hoped she would continue to emerge from her shell as time progressed. Soon everything was ready and they went back to their normal routines for the day till after classes were over, then Eowyn was lured out to the brightly lit pavilion where everyone had gathered to jump out when she arrived. Eowyn stared for a moment and then laughed, declaring she should have suspected this would happen.

Music started to play and presents were passed to Eowyn one by one, which she opened and thanked the giver for. When there were no more, everyone helped themselves to the finger foods, played party games or danced. Eowyn was clearly enjoying herself, especially once Hank McCoy showed up and spent the rest of the evening with her after kissing her in front of the other party guests.

Jean smiled. "I see they worked things out."

"About bloody time." Ororo muttered.

Kendra laughed as she leaned back against the tree behind her. "You have been hanging out with me too much, ladies."

"That's impossible." Jean winked.

Ororo nodded as the Professor approached. "I'm going to go sign up for karaoke, want to join Jean?"

"Absolutely."

Kendra smiled, knowing they were just giving her some space. "Thanks for letting us use the gardens, Professor."

"Of course. You and your friends did a marvelous job decorating as always. You should sign up for the karaoke too before all the songs are gone."

"Probably...got any requests?"

"A dance with you when you return." He smiled at her blush. "As for the song, you have good taste. Surprise everyone."

"I think I have an idea, but no peeking." She had to resist laughing when he held his hands up in surrender and went up to put her request on the list. She rejoined him with a smile and took his outstretched hand. They made their way to the dance floor and moved together in perfect sync till her name was called. She went up and sang _Climb Every Mountain_ from _Sound of Music_ and rejoined the Professor during the applause.

"That was beautiful, Kendra." He said as their hands entertwined again. "It's very fitting for the occasion."

She chuckled. "I thought so too. After all, Wyn is another year older and now is obviously in a relationship with our dear Doctor McCoy. Lots of dreams being fulfilled there."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "And what about your dreams?"

"According to Cinderella I shouldn't share those if I want them to come true." She joked and was rewarded with his laughter. "Honestly though, spending more time with you is one of them."

"Then perhaps I could persuade you to agree to go out on a date with me Saturday?"

She stared at him for a moment in surprise, then a smile crept across her face. "I'd love to."

He nodded and she could have sworn she looked a little relieved. "Does five o'clock sound good?"

"Perfect, actually."

"I will see you then, Kendra."

"Ta, Professor." Her hand tingled as he kissed it again and she watched him disappear into the crowd.

"So...how'd it go?" Jean asked slyly, suddenly there at her elbow.

Kendra glanced at her like she'd expected her to show up, which she had. "Take a wild guess."

"He finally asked you on a date?"

"Bingo."

"What are you going to wear?"

"Maybe that outfit Lynnae sent me?"

Jean smiled. "I think that's a great idea. Come on, Ororo's dying to know what happened."

Kendra let her lead the way good-naturedly and shared the news with her other best friend, who was just as ecstatic as Jean. The party wound down after a while and the three of them cleaned up as the party guests left. Wyn stopped long enough to thank them before she left on Hank's arm and they watched with approval as the happy couple disappeared into the mansion.

"I think I'll go to bed now." Ororo yawned.

"I doubt I'll sleep if Scott's awake."

Kendra snickered and waved to her friends as she headed to the library for a bit of reading and saw she wasn't alone. "Can't sleep either, Rogue?"

"No. Bobby wanted to go out with me."

"Oh?"

Rogue sighed. "I told him I wasn't interested, but now I feel bad because he looked like a kicked puppy."

Kendra hmmmed. "And do you feel bad because you like him or his expression?"

"The latter. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and all but..."

"You like someone else."

Rogue nodded. "I just don't know if he likes me or if it's too early in us knowing each other or if a relationship is even possible."

Kendra smiled. "Take your time, get to know him and see what happens. Being friends is a great place to start."

"You always so cool and confident?"

"Not when I first got here. This was a lot different than being a lifeguard on a beach in Australia, but I knew I could do more with my powers than merely pull water out of people's lungs and control the surf. When the Professor found and told me about the school, I thought it was some sort of trick till he spoke to me with his mind. I was curious, so I agreed to give it a try and there are still times I feel under qualified until I remember how far I've come."

Rogue smiled. "I hope I can get there."

"You will mate, you've just got to trust that your teachers know exactly how to help you nuture your gift and everyone here is rooting for you to succeed."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Kendra. Good night."

Kendra nodded and watched her get up. "Any time, Rogue. Night."


	3. Chapter 3

Kendra might have been cool and confident during classes on Friday, but the moment she'd finished all of her homework she realized she was nervous about her date the next day even though there was no reason to be. She had felt a connection to the Professor shortly after they had met, but had never been quite sure how he felt about her at the time. She figured she was probably too young and had formed a friendship with him out of the classroom that had given her a much better understanding of him than she couldn't have hoped to achieve as a smitten student. They'd shared a lot of interests and spending time with him had become a habit over the years she'd been attending the school, then recently the dynamics of the relationship had seemed more personal than friendship with how much more times they sought each other out even if it was as simple as just having a cup of tea together on the veranda outside his sitting room.

She hadn't known it would work out that way of course, though Jean and Ororo had been trying to find ways to 'discreetly' get her to visit the Professor more frequently in hopes that it might like typical best friends would. Kendra would have done the same thing for them, but both of them were married so all she could do was tease them about their spouses. Jean's husband Scott lived in the mansion as a teacher, while Ororo's husband T'Challa visited her often and she'd leave for long periods of time to see him over in his kingdom of Wakanda, but both looked like they had everything going for them.

She drew herself away from her thoughts and decided to go for a swim, changing into her bathing suit. Instead of going to the pool, she programmed one of the danger rooms to the parameters for her favorite vacation spot over in Exmouth, Australia. She stepped inside to see it looked exactly like Turquoise Beach in every way, except she knew it was just a representation of the real thing. She walked into the water and used her powers to help her breathe once below the surface. She'd discovered this ability quite by accident when she'd been caught in an undertoe while swimming off the coast of Sydney and had managed to get out from the undertoe to the surface.

Swimming in the danger room was close enough to actually being at Exmouth that it made up for the fact she only got to go home during holidays, though the mansion felt like home too. She'd come to love everything about this place, as different as it was from her birthplace. Australia had monsoons and heatwaves and all sorts of dangerous predators in the ocean and the Outback, whereas Storm always kept the weather moderate when she was around and the only dangers usually were other mutants.

 _Kendra?_ A familiar mental voice brought her back to the present and there was a brief image of a wheelchaired figure on the beach.

 _Oh hey, Professor. Be right there._ She pushed herself to the surface next to a pod of dolphins and cut through the water like them back to shore.

"You can call me Charles, you know." He said aloud as soon as she was walking back onto land.

"If you insist." She managed cooly as she wrapped her towel around herself. "I know we're not really supposed to use the danger room like this, but I didn't see any harm in it."

"Actually, I think you are one of the few that can handle the unpredictable nature of this place, which you have never taken lightly. After all, it's not something you do very often and you pretty much lived in the ocean back in Australia and know a great deal about marine life and their habits."

She smiled. "Yeah, I was always more at home in the sea even before I discovered my powers. Back at the orphanage before I got adopted the kids called me a mermaid, which I was more flattered than insulted by. The blue hair I started to get certainly didn't help, though I got used to the teasing and rebelliously liked how different it made me. They could think I was stealing blue hair dye or using koolaid all the time as much as they wanted, it wasn't like I could convince them otherwise."

"You are very wise, Kendra. Are you finished or shall I let you resume your swimming?"

"I think I'm done. You want to have a cup of tea or something, Charles?"

"I would enjoy a cup of tea with you and a game of chess. We could meet in my sitting room after you've had a chance to change?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll shut down the program and join you once I'm dressed in normal clothes."

He nodded. "I'll see you in a few miinutes."

She watched him leave and went up to the controls, shutting everything down and going back to her room. She slipped off her bathing suit and put on jeans and a t-shirt instead. She brushed her damp hair so it wouldn't be a tangled mess and headed to Charles's sitting room. She found him waiting at his chess table wiith a steaming pot of tea. She sat across from him and accepted a cup he held out to her. "White moves first, Charles."

"So it does." He smiled faintly and moved one of his pawns. "Do you think Rouge is settling in okay?"

"Looks that way. She came out of her shell a lot after her first week and is making friends in class from what I can tell. When I spoke with her after Wyn's party she sounded more comfortable and sure of herself. That made me reflect a lot on how I've changed, yet am still the laid back Aussie everyone met when I first came here."

"I'm glad, she seemed flighty when she first arrived." He watched her move one of her knights. "I got the impression her friend Logan talked her into staying."

She shrugged. "Probably. He seems to like it here too."

"Yes, he does. I offered to help him with restoring his suppressed memories and he accepted."

"That's great, I'm sure having bits of one's past missing is unnerving."

He nodded and smiled as she put him in check. "Your strategy today is unusually patient."

"Someone wise once told me aggressive moves don't always ensure victory. Check mate."

"You sound quite attached to them."

She couldn't resist as she leaned across the table and kissed him in reply.


End file.
